Nightshade/"Creepony"
Nightshade, better known as Creepony, is a stallion who roams Equestria documenting and archiving the strange and mysterious. He wears an eyepatch over his right eye, and his pupils are extremely small compared to other ponies. His former life as a Seeker led him to become an archiver of things of the same nature as the objects he once sought, his cutie mark, a black suit, representing a very specific entity of that nature... History As a foal, Nightshade was a very selfish pony, and was nearly obsessed with being better than everypony else in anything. This nature, coupled with his boisterous nature, caused him not to have many friends growing up. His parents did not live very long lives after he was born, and passed away when he was a teenager. Not to long afterward, he met a young southern mare who would later bear the Element of Honesty, Applejack. The two got along fairly well under the umbrella that both of them lost their parents. Applejack wanted to find out who she was, as did Nightshade. This led to them embarking on many misadventures together to earn their cutie marks. As time went on, Applejack realized where she was meant to be, and the two parted ways for awhile. During this hiatus apart, Nightshade's lust to be the best returned, and soon he learned of a set of 538 objects of dark power. Determined to collect them and become all powerful, Nightshade became what they call a Seeker: one who searches for The Holders for Reunion, Seperation, or Revenge/Power. Succesfully collecting the Holders of The End and Eternity at the cost of most of his sanity, Nightshade soon reunited with Applejack via running into her on one of his expeditions. Still a blank flank at his age, he felt embarrased and angry that Applejack had gotten hers long before him. Though she never poked fun at him for it, Nightshade felt he needed to prove he was capable of epic things. To this end, he invited Applejack on his expedition to find The Holder of Salvation. During the test of power all Holders give to Seekers, the Holder of Salvation tried to take Applejack as sacrifice. Nightshade fought in his head about whether to save her or take his prize and leave. He ultimately chose to save Applejack, and still managed to take the item, but lost his right eye in the process. An unknown force saved them from the test, and they were back in Equestria. To this day, Nightshade knows not who or what saved them, and that curiosity in that moment made his cutie mark appear. Applejack, terrified by the experience, and angered by Nightshade's reluctance to save her, left never to see him again, breaking what little grip Nightshade had on reality. Not long after, he discovered that the Holders he had collected had transfered a bit of their power each into his being most likely accidently. A small part of their concious resided inside him as well, effectively giving Nightshade 4 different personalities including his own. His fragmented mind is only held together by sheer will and the power of The Holders within him. He from then on, fearing his power dangerous to anypony else, became a recluse; hiding away from the world in an old castle near a deserted village. Years later, a visitor from Mars came to his domain. Seeming not to fear the now re-christianed Creepony, the martian pony known as Invader befriended him and they shared there respective tales, as Creepony told all the wonders and horrors of Equestria to the offworlder. Invader soon inquired about what Creepony reffered to as The End Days; an apocalyptic end to Equestria caused by her people. In an attempt to find a way to stop it, Invader asked of a way to save the planet. Creepony told of the second legend of The Holders which said that one with a just and true heart devoid of any negativity, even the slightest, could gather the 538 items and purify the world of evil. Invader begged Creepony to train her as a Seeker to accomplish this end, to which he reluctantly agreed. Weeks later, Invader finished learning from Creepony, and vowed to unite the Holders. Creepony gave her his blessing, and she left for parts unknown. Months passed, and Creepony traveled to Littletown; a town with lots of shops and residences. There he met a young pegasus filly named MicSet, who claimed his mother had been taken by Discord, and an unknown force was tormenting him. Creepony spent many days attempting to find the filly's mother. During one day, the duo ran into a alicorn stallion who went by the name of Roy Draga; a Reincarnate pony with a percentage of dragon blood in his lineage. He also claimed to have experience with the supernatural. The three became close over the next few months until odd things began to happen. Littletown became deserted, and MicSet had lost all sense of normal thought, going insane and spouting creepy gibberish. His appearance also changed. Roy was revealed to be infected with a techno virus which took control of his nervous system and turned him into a cyborg temporarily when his emotions wrte unchecked. After nights and nights of insanity, a stallion by the name of Lone transported them to the city of Construct. Spending some time there, Lone discovered a prototype Rainbow Factory no longer in commision. He and the others explored, and out of random impulse, MicSet and Lone put on the factory workers old uniforms and went insane and murderous shortly after. Creepony and Roy were on yhe run for days, finally confronting the two possesed stallions (as MicSet had grown a bit), driving MicSet off and freeing Lone of possesion. Lone unfortunately did not physically survive the exorcism, and his angelic form held brief conversation with Creepony and Roy before vanishing. The two went their seperate ways. About a year later, Creepony and Roy met again in Pyong, a metropoliton area. Creepony had been researching another now defunct Rainbow Factory in the city, and retrieved some files regarding employees and Project Sunrise, which was a plot to use the infinite spectra inside Princess Celestia's immortal alicorn body for the Cloudsdale facility which was still active. While piecing the facts together, and discovering Roy had once been in the Rainbow Factory himself and escaped, the duo had to contend with a crazed mare sporting godlike powers. Eventually she drained herself and was defeated, but at the end of it all, the two were near death themselves. Creepony was so damaged, The Holder of The End's consciousness gained control, and taunted Roy with a shocking truth about his Reincarnate powers. Once Creepony regained control, they healed as best they could, and once healed enough, traveled elsewhere. On their journey to find out more about Project Sunrise, Creepony and Roy came across a quaint village where they sensed an evil presence. Upon investigating the old home of Dr. Atmosphere, a lead supervisor at the Cloudsdale Rainbow Factory and the one who experimented on Roy, they experienced strange phenomina eventually finding a machine that had "Return to Slender from Dr. Atmosphere" on it. Contemplating this, that night, Slendermane began haunting Creepony and Roy, trapping them in a large abandoned house and inflicting pain on them with arrows. The duo barely escaped him through the river, which led them back to Littletown. Once there, they found Lone's spirit and a clan of vampire ponies, along with another defunct Rainbow Factory where inside were notes from Wooden "Glaze" Toaster, a celebrety and secret Rainbow Factory supervisor. When Creepony attempted to read them, he was caught in a magical booby trap set by Toaster to prevent her secrets from being revealed. Creepony has not been seen since. Abilities *Healing magic *Precognition *Enhanced Awareness *Wide Knowledge of the Arcane and Dark *"Power beneath the eyepatch" The power behind the eyepatch refers to a portal where Creepony's right eye used to be. If he removes it, demons can get out or the area he is in can be sucked in. Personality Creepony is reclusive and doesnt say much more than what is needed except to those close to him like Roy Draga. His favorite saying is " By the Holders", as an exclamation of surprise or anger. Relationships *Applejack-former childhood friend *Invader-former trainee *MicSet-estranged friend *Roy Draga-best friend *The Holders of The End, Eternity, and Salvation-spirits whom he hosts *Slendermane-enemy Trivia *Creepony's cutie mark being a black suit is to represenr Slendermane, as he is one of the most well known dark creatures which Creepony studies. *Creepony sincerely does not remember his real name, Nightshade. Category:Earth Pony Category:OC